Concussion
by konekobombay
Summary: A stupid accident on a mission leaves Omi with a concussion... poor Ken. light shonen ai KxO Ken's POV


A/N: found this while clicking around on the comp. It's Ken's POV, with light Ken x Omi. It was only half finished and I needed something to get me back in a writing mood before I work on Falling Into Paradise, so here it is.

Warnings: light shonen ai (very light), Omi with a concussion, I think that's about it.

Disclaimer: for what little it's worth (which legally isn't really much) I don't own WK or any of the characters there in. The idea for this story is mine however; don't plagiarize.

Now with out further adieu, I give you.........

Concussion

It had certainly been an interesting mission; that much was certain. Not that it hadn't gone smoothly, at least for the most part. The target was successfully eliminated; we hadn't had many problems with guards, and we had gotten most of the way out of the building with only minor scratches, that is, until Omi tripped on his own shoelace.........

Yes, we had brought the poor boy home quite unconscious after his "ever so graceful, tumble down the stairs," as Yohji had so eloquently put it. He was inspected by a private kritiker doctor in his own bed, and found to have a concussion. It wasn't a severe concussion, but it wasn't a minor one either. "A few days of rest, no taxing work or complicated math problems," the doctor had said with a wink. And Aya made sure those orders were followed precisely. Not that I was attempting to go against them.

It took Omi all day to wake up, and another two days to convince Aya to let him get out of bed. We really wouldn't let him do much, and he glared at us all constantly for it, proclaiming quite loudly that he was bored out of his mind, and the house was a mess and needed cleaning, and he had school work to do, and we could never handle the shop properly without him, and, and, and.........

Knowing how stubborn he was, we didn't let him out of our site for fear he would try to do something stupid like clean the floor boards and let all the blood rush to his head. So you can imagine my surprise when I returned from making some deliveries to find him not only alone, but in the kitchen......... cleaning?

To be perfectly honest I didn't really know what he was doing. There were dirty dishes all over the table, (the coffee cup that I was certain I had put into the dishwasher that morning among them) as well as food from the refrigerator. I glanced at the dishwasher and saw the milk and the cheese among other items that should be being refrigerated in it, very confused I looked back over to Omi who looked like he was putting dirty dishes into the fridge and humming.

"Omi, babe, what are you doing?" I asked rather uncertain.

"Aya-kun's finally letting me do things, he told me I could load the fridge if I'd leave him the hell alone." he replied with a grin. I was still confused.

"Koi, why are you putting the food in the dishwasher?" I ventured.

"Because there wasn't enough room in the fridge for the food and the dishes." he replied very mater o' fact like. Needless to say, I was still confused. I decided to try again.

"Omi why are you putting the dirty dishes in the fridge?" He seemed annoyed as he turned from the refrigerator to look at me, hands on his hips.

"I already told you koi," he said slightly exasperated, "Aya-kun told me to load the fridge."

"Oh." I replied, smiling like I knew what he was talking about, which I didn't, by the way. "Omi, are you sure he didn't ask you to load the dishwasher?" I questioned gently, fearing some strange reaction. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Ken-chan, you're so silly, of course he wouldn't tell me to load the dishwasher. Why would he tell me to do that?" I laughed in reply, thumping myself lightly on the side of my head with my palm.

"Of course, silly me, why would he ask such a thing." I said, again feigning understanding. I watched him continue putting dirty dishes in the fridge for a few more moments before making another attempt to understand his concussion induced logic. "Omi, if you take the perishable food out of the fridge, won't it go bad?" I inquired. He paused a moment before shaking his head.

"I suppose," he replied, "but that's not important, I have to load the fridge or Aya-kun won't let me ever do anything ever again!" he said suddenly sounding a little panicked as he started "loading the fridge" a little more franticly.

Okay, there was no way this could be even slightly good, I had to figure out a way to calm Omi down before he hurt himself more. Think Hidaka, think. Ah-ha! "O-omi, koibito, don't you think that Aya will be upset if you let all this food go to waste? That's a lot of money on groceries. You know how Aya hates to waste money."

That stopped him dead in his tracks; he slowly turned around to look at me, his expression a combination of confusion, betrayal, and anger. Uh-oh looks like I picked the wrong thing to say. Omi looked down at his shoes for a moment before dropping to the floor and burring his face in his hands.

"I knew it!" Omi sniffled, sounding totally crestfallen. "Aya-kun tricked me. He gave me an assignment he knew could never be accomplished with out having some kind of side effect he could get mad at me for so no matter what he could say I wasn't capable of doing anything right ever again and he could send me back to bed and make me stay there for the rest of eternity! I don't wanna stay in bed I'll die of boredom and then I'll be pushing up daisies and you'll sell them in the shop and the fangirls will all want one and I wont have any for me but Aya-kun can make up for the money he lost when the food went bad by selling my daisies but I want my daisies 'cause Aya-kun's just mean and he tricked me into loosing my daisies and being bored forever 'cause I'm gonna die of boredom and there aren't any computers in Hell and he stole my daisies and there probably aren't any daisies in Hell either so I'll never get to have any!" Bye the end of his little rant he was talking so fast that I could barely make out what he was saying and I kind of figured that even if I could understand it wouldn't make much sense anyway, but he seemed very serious about what ever it was so I walked over and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

"K-ken-kun, you wont let Aya-kun steal all my daisies will you?" Omi asked looking up and me with tear-filled, pleading blue eyes.

"No koi, I wont let Aya take your daisies." I replied gently, I really had no idea what he was talking about but I figured just going with it was the best thing to do at the moment and apparently I was right because he just snuggled his face into my chest after that.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes, fridge door open, food still on the table and in the dishwasher, before Omi fell asleep. I picked him up and carried him down to the mission room, and laid him on the couch. The only thing I really got out of his whole rant was that he didn't want to be in bed and that thought Aya was mean, so not putting him in his bed was the least I could do. I then trudged back up the stairs and began putting the food back in the fridge, hoping nothing had spoiled already, and the dishes back in the dishwasher.

Aya came into the kitchen just as I was putting the last of the food back into the fridge. "Ken, what were you trying to make with mustard, eggs, sauerkraut, grape jelly, and whipped cream?" He questioned, surveying the items still on the table. I decided I owed him a little payback for slacking on taking care of Omi while I was gone.

"Oh that's my 'Ken's a super master chef dinner surprise!' I thought I'd make dinner for every one since you guys looked after Omi so well while I was out on deliveries." I grinned at him. He looked slightly green for a moment.

"Uh, you don't have to do that, really Ken, how about I order us pizza instead?" He urged.

"Oh, but Aya, I don't have the money to pay for pizza for every one." I replied.

"That's alright, I'll pay for it." He insisted, sending a slightly nervous glance at the 'ingredients' on the table. Before I could pretend to protest further he was in the hall calling the pizza place. I have to give myself credit; when I'm good, I'm good.

I put the last of the last of the food into the fridge, grabbed a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water before heading downstairs to check on Omi.

He was sitting on the couch, rubbing his head and half-heartedly watching Moon Child. I sat down next to him and handed him the bottle of painkillers and the water and started rubbing his temples for him, he sighed swallowing the pills quickly before leaning into me and muttering a thank you.

"Aya is ordering pizza for dinner." I commented softly.

"Oh! That sounds really good." He commented enthusiastically, but still managing to sound sleepy.

"I thought so too." I reply, "feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Sorry for being so crazy on you earlier, I don't remember what I was doing but I get the feeling it was pretty nuts."

"Oh, it's not your fault." I countered gently, kissing his temple. "Do me a favor in the future though will you?"

"What's that?" he mumbled as I kissed his on the lips.

"Double knot your shoes."

Owarii!

A/N: okay a little clarification, I don't dislike Aya, and he wasn't being bad in this story, he just got sick of Omi bugging him to let him do something, all that mean awful stuff Omi was so afraid of him doing were products of Omi's concussion induced imagination, and nothing more. For those of you who have never had /witnessed someone else have a concussion, yes, this is fairly factual, you do get headaches (migraines even) and you do have a tendency to have brain malfunctions and say and do things that don't really make sense sometimes. Or at least that's how it is with my cousin Ryan, and he's had like six concussions. Um......... oh yeah, Moon Child, for those of you who don't know, is a Japanese movie about vampires that stars Gackt (a really famous, totally hot, Japanese rock star) and it is soooooo cool. I love that movie. Okay I think that's it, C&C is welcome. Thanks for reading minna.

Koneko Bombay


End file.
